


Nightlight (Coda)

by Daiya_Darko



Series: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship [14]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's having bad dreams again. This time, it's Bruce who offers salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightlight (Coda)

Clint isn’t used to dreaming about previous missions, but he dreams about Kazakhstan and feels a sense of self-loathing and helplessness.

_I could have avoided that altogether. I failed the mission. I made a rookie mistake. I shouldn’t be here._

He fingers the new friendship bracelet and sighs. He isn’t going to be able to go back to sleep. The darkness reminds him too much of the dark he was trapped in, for what he was told, had to be at least six weeks.

Tired and frustrated, Clint gets up, grabs George, and walks to Bruce’s room.

The green light of the nightlight is bright and comforting to Clint as he whispers, “Bruce?”

Bruce stirs, but doesn’t say anything. Clint walks in and gently pokes at Bruce.

“Bruce. I had a bad dream.”

Bruce cracks open an eye and exhales slowly. “Kazakhstan?”

Clint nods.

Bruce pulls back the quilt and covers on the other side and pats the empty side of the bed. Clint climbs in and settles down, comforted by the feel of someone he trusts and the glow of the nightlight.

“Don’t leave me before I wake up this time, okay?” Bruce grumbles.

Clint smiles. “Yeah, I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! I finished an entire series of fluffy (slightly angsty) drabbles! I have written more fluff in this series than I care to, but it had to happen. I am the writer this fandom deserves, but not the one it needs right now.


End file.
